Tepig
Tepig (Japanese: ポカブ Pokabu) is a Generation V -type Starter Pokémon, along with Oshawott and Snivy. It is classified as the Fire Pig Pokémon. It has the ability Blaze, like previous Fire-type starters. Tepig can learn all three moves that were introduced in Generation V: Flame Charge, Fire Pledge and Heat Crash. Biology Physiology Tepig is a small quadrupedal mammalian Pokémon that resembles a piglet. Its plump body is mainly a bright fiery orange color. Its ears, forehead, backside, tail, and the tips of its front feet are black. It has long ears, large eyes with black pupils, and a distinctly pig-like pink nose with two large nostrils. It has a short yellow stripe extending vertically across the front of its face, just above its nose. It has a short curly tail with a round red orb at the tip; the orb at the tip of Tepig's tail glows when it uses its Fire-type attacks. It shoots fire from its nostrils, and when it is unhealthy the fire it exhales from its nose becomes black smoke. Evolution Tepig evolves into Pignite, a / -type, at level 17. Pignite evolves into Emboar at level 36. Game data Statistics Pokédex Entries |gen=V |black=It can deftly dodge foe's attacks while shooting fireballs from its nose. It roasts berries before it eats them. |white=It blows fire through its nose. When it catches a cold, the fire becomes pitch-black smoke instead. |black 2=It loves to eat roasted berries, but sometimes it gets too excited and burns them to a crisp. |white 2=It loves to eat roasted berries, but sometimes it gets too excited and burns them to a crisp. |x=It can deftly dodge its foe's attacks while shooting fireballs from its nose. It roasts berries before it eats them. |y=It loves to eat roasted berries, but sometimes it gets too excited and burns them to a crisp. |or=It can deftly dodge its foe's attacks while shooting fireballs from its nose. It roasts berries before it eats them. |as=It loves to eat roasted berries, but sometimes it gets too excited and burns them to a crisp.}} Locations |pokemon=Tepig |blackwhite=Starter Pokémon from Professor Juniper in Nuvema Town. |bwrarity=One |black2white2=Starter Pokémon from Bianca in Aspertia City. |b2w2rarity=One |xy=Transfer |xyrarity=None |omegarubyalphasapphire = after defeating the Elite Four for the second time (if not chosen, Snivy or Oshawott). |orasrarity = one}} Learnset Leveling Generation VI= |-| Generation V= Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon TM and HM Generation VI= |''Rock Smash|40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |Secret Power|70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |Rock Smash|40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Egg moves Heavy Slam Tutoring Generation VI= |-| Generation V= Special moves Sprites |name = Tepig |bwspr =Tepig_BW_Sprite.gif |bwsprs =Shiny_Tepig_BW.gif |b2w2spr =Tepig_B2W2.gif |b2w2sprs =Shiny_Tepig_B2W2.gif |Vback = Tepig BW Back.gif |Vbacks =Shiny_Tepig_BW_Back.gif |xyspr = Tepig_XY.gif |xysprs=TepigShinyXY.gif |orasspr=Tepig_XY.gif |orassprs=TepigShinyXY.gif |VIback=TepigBackXY.gif |VIbacks=TepigBackShinyXY.gif}} Appearances Anime Tepig made its first appearance in BW001. Ash's Tepig evolved into Pignite during the battle against his former trainer, Shamus. Trainers with a Tepig *Ash *Nanette Manga Pokemon Adventures In the Pokémon Adventures manga, Black owns a Tepig. Trivia *Tepig is the third starter Pokémon to be a mammalian, with the first two being Cyndaquil and Chimchar. It is also the third -type Pokémon to be mammalian, continuing the trail, though it is broken by the -typed Otter Pokémon Oshawott, both in the same region. *A silhouette of Tepig, Snivy, and Oshawott was released on May 9, 2010 during an episode of Pokémon Sunday. An actual photo of the three starters was shown in an issue of CoroCoro magazine on May 12. It was shown again on November 22 for the official English names. *Tepig is the only Unova region starter to be a quadruped, being that Oshawott and Snivy both walk on two legs. When it evolves into Pignite and Emboar, it walks around on two legs as well. *Tepig is the only Unova Starter to gain a second type as it evolves. *Tepig is one of the playable characters in ''PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond, where he wishes to participate in the Battle Tournament. He seeks to prove that he can be as brave and strong as his mentor, Emboar. Origin Tepig's body design is most likely based on a baby Japanese wild boar. Etymology Tepig's English name is derived from the word "'tepi'd" (meaning slightly warm) and "'''pig". Names in other languages Tepig's Japanese name (Pokabu) is derived from ぽかぽか pokapoka, warmth circulating through one's body, combined with 豚 buta, pig; or ブー bū, "oink". Gallery 498Tepig Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon.png Tepig (Pokédex 3D).png|PokéDex 3D Tepig trophy SSBWU.png 498Tepig.png 498Tepig Dream.png ca:Tepig pl:Tepig Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon